


anniversary

by neopuff



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neopuff/pseuds/neopuff
Summary: It's been one hundred and fifty years, on the dot.





	anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> this concept was in my head today, so...here! it's short but plz enjoy it anyway (takes place like. thirty years from now cuz they'll still be alive of course)

He awoke to the sounds of shuffling sheets next to him, only taking a few moments of groggy sleepiness to realize someone was getting up to leave.

Normally, he would just let her go. That was their thing, really. But today...he wasn’t having it.

Scrooge rolled over to see a cascade of blonde hair falling down her naked back as Goldie attempted to detangle herself from the blankets. He rubbed his eyes and enjoyed the view for a few seconds before reaching out and grabbing her wrist.

“Oh,” Goldie mumbled, turning back to look at him. “You can go back to sleep”

He squeezed her wrist tighter and shook his head. “Stay.”

She raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Wanting to go for round four?”

Scrooge shook his head and let go of her wrist so he could focus on pushing himself into a seated position. His bones and joints ached with every movement - and he genuinely wasn’t sure if it was his age or all the activity from the night before that was making him so sore.

“I want to...take you out.”

“Out?” Goldie turned her body completely towards him, confused but very interested in what was happening.

He grimaced, trying to find some semblance of normalcy in his words. “On...a date. Today.”

She smiled and held back a laugh. “You don’t think last night counts as a date?”

Scrooge shook his head again. “Let me take you out intae town. I want to...I don’t know, show you off!” He stared at his hands rather than looking at her, feeling all too embarrassed at how awkward he felt about this.

Goldie leaned over and put a hand under his chin, pulling his face up towards hers. “You sound like a teenager, Scroogey.” She pressed their beaks together for a brief kiss. “What’s going on?”

“Well, you make me feel like a teenager again,” he said, clearly feeling smart about the comeback. “Can’t I just...want to do somethin’ with you?”

She smiled sincerely. “So what kind of date are we talking here? Dinner and a movie?”

He reached over and grabbed her hand, rubbing her palm absentmindedly with his thumb. “Whatever you’d like to do.”

She scooted even closer towards him, putting her free hand on his chest. “What’s got Grumpy McMoneyBags feeling so generous today, hmm?”

Scrooge scoffed and looked away from her for a moment, a blush evident on his beak. “It’s...well. You’ll make fun of me for this, I’m sure.”

“A reasonable conclusion to come to.”

He sighed. “It’s...our anniversary. In a sense.”

“Oh?”

“One hundred and fifty years ago today was the first time we met,” Scrooge finally looked back into her eyes. “I just...I wanted to celebrate. With somethin’ a wee bit different than our usual.”

Goldie blinked at him silently for a few moments before letting out a small laugh - so small it was closer to an exhale. She planted her hands on the sides of his face and pulled him towards her for a much longer kiss.

Scrooge sighed dreamily as she pulled away. “I didn’t think you’d be _that_ happy about me rememberin’ the day.”

She laughed and pecked him again. “I was celebrating yesterday, actually.”

He raised an eyebrow this time. “Forgettin’ dates in your old age?”

“Not quite.” She let him go and settled her hands onto her lap. “One hundred and fifty years ago from yesterday was the first time I laid my eyes on you.”

Scrooge blinked silently at her confession. “Are...are you serious?”

“One hundred percent.”

He considered this for a few moments before laying into a flirtacious look on his face. “O’Gilt, if I didn’t know any better, I’d start to think you loved me.”

Goldie let out one of those small laughs against and crawled over to straddle him. “At your age, the mind can make the craziest assumptions.”

Scrooge placed his hands on her hips and smiled up at her. “So...about that date?”


End file.
